Go Papa, Go!
by Captain Alaska
Summary: Herschel and Sticky haven't raced in over a year so they could prepare for their baby girl to be born. Now that she's nine months old, Herschel returns to the track with one goal in mind: WIN. However, he's in for the surprise of a lifetime when Sticky and Ella secretly show up to watch him win.


**Go Papa, Go!**

_This is the first story to feature Sticky and Herschel's daughter, Ella, as a main character. I changed her name from Ruth to Ella because Ella is the name of Jeff Gordon's daughter. In this story, Sticky takes Ella to her very first Sugar Rush race where her daddy gets a victory :)_

_I do not own Wreck-It Ralph. The only things I own are Herschel and Ella Nougatson. And if ANYONE uses either without permission first, will have the privilege of feeling my wrath! And a big thank you again for Agent BM for letting me use Kevin Fluggerbutter. It is his OC, so if you want to use him, ask Agent BM first._

* * *

Herschel Nougatson breathed deeply as he zipped up his blue and red flamed fire suit in his living room. The Aussie was preparing for his first Nightly Roster Race since his daughter, Ella Nougatson, had been born. He loved racing, but his beautiful daughter was more important. "Ah, feels good to be back in this," he smiled and winked at the reflection in his mirror. Suddenly, he looked down as he felt something tugging at his pants leg.

"Papa," a little baby voice rang out to Herschel's ears. He grinned from ear to ear as he picked up his little girl. Ella waved around her arms while Herschel lifted her up and above his head.

"There's my big girl, how are you today Ella?" Herschel tickled her belly. Ella laughed and giggled while her Daddy tickled her. "You're Daddy's little girl, yes you are, yes you are!" the racer said in a baby voice and set her down on the couch. He sighed sadly as he sat down next to her and set her on his lap. She lifted her hands up and played with the zipper on Herschel's fire suit.

"What's the matter Hershey?" Sticky asked as she entered the living room from the kitchen, a sandwich for Herschel sitting on a plate.

"Oh Wipp," Herschel said sadly and hugged his daughter, "I wish Ella could come watch a race, and I'm sorry you haven't been able to race in awhile," he apologized. Sticky set the plate down on the table and hugged her husband and daughter.

"Hershey, I don't mind not racing," Sticky replied, "I love taking care of our daughter; you love racing way more than I do," she joked, "I can wait a little longer before I start racing again," she smiled and stroked Herschel's hair. The Aussie looked up at his loving wife and then set Ella in between them.

"I'm so lucky to be blessed with two beautiful girls as my family Wipp," Herschel hugged the two of them.

"Mama," Ella reached up for her mommy.

"Aww, come here Ella baby," Sticky cooed and laid Ella against her shoulder. The teal racer rubbed her baby's back, soothing her.

"I told you that you'd be a great mother Sticky," Herschel kissed his wife's cheek. He bent his finger forward and put it on Ella's hand. The curious baby curled her tiny fingers around Herschel's index finger and tugged on it.

"Ella?" Sticky asked to get the baby's attention. Ella's curious eyes danced over to her mommy's face. "Who is the bestest racer in Sugar Rush?" She nuzzled Ella's nose with her own.

"Papa!" Ella squealed in reply. The couple smiled at the response from their daughter and shared a family hug. Sticky looked at the clock and gasped.

"Hershey! The race starts in seven minutes!" she warned him. Herschel sat up and grabbed his helmet to leave, but not before giving his two girls good-by kisses.

"You promise to be good for mommy?" Herschel asked as he tickled Ella's nose.

"Mama," was all Ella replied.

"Haha, that's my big girl," Herschel chuckled and kissed her on the cheek. "And I can't forget my wife," he kissed Sticky's cheek. As he left his Blue M&M house Oreo barked at his master. "And of course I can't forget Oreo, you're gettin' bigger every day," Herschel scratched his pooch on the ear. "You stand guard boy," the Aussie told the dog. When Herschel was gone, and his kart's engine noise faded away, Sticky put her plan into action.

"Ella, do you wanna go see Daddy race?" Sticky asked the baby. Ella laughed and nodded.

"Papa's da best Mommy!" Ella replied.

"Come on then Ella, we better hurry, or else we'll miss the race!" Sticky remarked. She scooped up her baby and led Oreo outside to her own personal kart. "Oreo get on back and stand watch," she ordered her dog. Oreo nodded and stuck his nose out, searching for any possible signs of trouble. Sticky buckled Ella in her kart seat and then sat down herself. "Well, since Vanellope can't race, maybe she'll let me sit with her and Kevin," Sticky thought to herself.

* * *

**(At the Racetrack)**

"As your leader, it gives me great pleasure and honor to say the four most important words in motor racing," Vanellope started from her Presidential box, "Drivers, Start, your, ENGINES!" She screeched. Since both Vanellope and Sticky had taken a break from racing in order to watch after their kids (they happily let their husbands race, though Rancis and Herschel didn't feel that good about it), there were only 14 racers on the starting grid, rather than the usual 16. Rancis' eyes glanced over to the dash of the RV1, a picture of Vanellope and his son, Kevin, adorned it.

"This one's for you Nelly and Kev," Rancis told himself. Meanwhile, Herschel patted the picture of Sticky and Ella that was taped to the inside pocket of the left breast of his fire suit. So while he was racing, Sticky and Ella would always be close to his heart. The engines roared to life, and the sounds felt like heaven to Rancis and Herschel. Just before Vanellope pushed the button to start the countdown, Sticky walked up the stairs, holding Ella with Oreo following.

"Hey guys!" Vanellope said excitedly, "hey there little girl, you excited for your first race?" Vanellope tussled Ella's dark hair. Sticky set Ella down next to Kevin to talk with Vanellope. Oreo had sat down next to Spike.

"Hey Vanellope," Sticky smiled and hugged her friend.

"So, you guys decided to come?" Vanellope asked.

"Yeah, it's Hershey's first time back on the track and I thought it would be special if Ella and I watched it live," Sticky explained.

"I hear ya sister, it's Kevin's first race too, the races have been _boring_ with Sour Puss commentating them. The race is over before his first freakin' sentence!" she complained. Sticky laughed and picked up Ella so she could sit on her mommy's lap.

"The sound proof glass seems to be working," Sticky commented.

"Yeah, I don't trust ear plugs with my little Kevy," Vanellope kissed the top of Kevin's head. The President then put an earbud in her ear and offered the other to Sticky so they could hear the announcer while they watched the Jumbo-Tron. The countdown had begun, and the race started. Rancis and Herschel had started mid-pack, yet quickly raced up to the front where Taffyta, Jubileena, Swizzle and Torvald were battling. Taffyta was leading the pack, swerving back and forth to block the husband/wife team of Swizzle and Jubileena.

"Quit Kyle Busch blocking Taffyta!" Jubileena yelled. The pink lollipop racer smirked and flicked a lollipop stick out of her kart. The Cherry racer looked over at her husband and the two smirked. They each swerved the left side and right side of Taffyta, leaving her no choice to block both. The Pink Lightning swerved right to block Swizzle, but the resulting loss of momentum allowed Jubileena to take the lead as the front pack of karts flew off the ramp onto Gumball Gulch. Herschel jerked the wheel of the Wonderboy the right and stayed at the top of the half-pipe to better avoid the gum balls. Up ahead, he captured a random sugar cube.

"Get 'em Hershey," Sticky said from the Presidential stand. The Jumbo-Tron revealed that Herschel had captured a Sweet-Seeker bazooka.

"Sorry mates, don't hate the player," Herschel said as he fired all the shots, "hate the game," he concluded as the missiles collided with Taffyta, Jubileena and Torvald. The three karts flew into the air and off the half-pipe, demolished. Swizzle rushed to his wife's side and helped her out of her kart. Taffyta cried like she did when Vanellope first race and threw her helmet on the ground. Herschel captured the lead as he gained the super-boost from the edge of the gum ball gulch half-pipe as he edged closer and closer to the giant birthday cake.

"Papa!" Ella cheered and clapped.

"That's right Ella," Sticky cooed, "Daddy's kicking butt."

"C'mon Flugs," Vanellope cheered as she bounced Kevin up and down on her leg. Rancis swerved past the gum balls and had also captured a Sugar Cube. The screen on his dashboard flashed randomly until it landed on an ice-cream mortar. He clicked the button and instantly, the kart shifted into reverse and spun around. The Reese's boy fired the ice cream mortar which lobbed into the air and began to fall rapidly. Torvald saw it was going to hit her, so she slammed on her breaks, allowing Candlehead to take the attack.

"Aw fiddlesticks!" She whined as her kart came to a complete stop. Using what Herschel taught him, Rancis utilized the draft wake and pulled right up to the bumper of the Wonderboy. As the two karts his the birthday cake, they began to drift to get max speed around the turns. The tires squealed a bit as they slid on the cake frosting. In third place, Torvald had captured her own Sugar Cube which allowed her a giant speed boost. Instantly, she was brought up behind Rancis and Herschel as they battled it out for the lead. Meanwhile, in fourth place, Minty had cleared all the mayhem and maintained her top five position, but she was well behind the front pack. She hoped that she would be able to climb back up to battle for the win before it was too late.

"Come on Velociwrapper, don't fail me now," she said and climbed onto the birthday cake. The leaders were already at the top when she crossed the halfway point of the cake. However, Minty caught a lucky break as a random Sugar Cube materialized in front of the cannon as she was shot out. Her screen lit up to reveal that she had picked up the marshmallow sticky puddle. A slingshot appeared on the front of her hood and fired the huge marshmallow. The campfire treat landed with a SPLAT in front of the leaders. Herschel reacted quickly and pushed the 'Mach Boost' button on his dash and leapt over the sticky puddle trap. Rancis had to veer off the track slightly to avoid it, but Torvald had nowhere to go and became trapped. Rancis got back on track just as the Rocky Road Mountain tunnel approached.

"Nice driving Flugs," Vanellope cheered for her husband. The trap disappeared as Minty's kart zoomed past. Torvald's kart finally was able to go, her tires spinning and screeching and kicking up snow. Since the road that was hovering over the deep caverns was narrow, Rancis and Minty had no choice but to keep following Herschel until they entered the tunnels where they could pass. Torvald had to use the secret entrance that Turbo used so she could keep up. She flew off the road and onto the main track, right behind Minty who was in third.

"We're in the homestretch now mates!" Herschel shouted to his competitors, "good luck!" he called out. Rancis, Minty and Torvald swerved left and right to avoid the road hazards while Herschel hugged the wall to keep his momentum. Finally, the four cleared the tunnel and were on the homestretch. Herschel kept the pedal to the medal and gripped the steering wheel so tight it cracked a little.

"Herschel, my scanners indicate that Torvald Batterbutter has one more item left to use," Wonderboy informed his driver. Herschel looked back in horror at the one item every leader in Sugar Rush feared to see: The dreaded blue jawbreaker.

"Oh no," Vanellope said as Torvald prepared to fire.

"I never thought I would say this, but LOSE THE LEAD HERSHEY!" Sticky exclaimed. Right as Torvald fired, both Herschel and Rancis tapped the breaks, allowing Minty to gain the lead. The blue jawbreaker ignored the two and slammed into the rear of Minty's green kart. The back end exploded and her kart flipped onto two wheels. Rancis and Herschel swerved around the wreck and went on to battle for the victory. Torvald however, couldn't see past the dirt and dust and slammed into the back of Minty's kart. The karts flipped and barrel rolled until they came to rest in the middle of the track.

"Minty, you alight?" Torvlad asked as she helped out her sister. Minty groaned as she took off her helmet and stood up.

"Yeah, I'm fine, ooh that was a nasty lick," she replied. The two racers and karts flickered until they teleported straight to the garage. Back to the front, Rancis and Herschel were neck and neck as they cleared the final turn and rocketed down the front stretch.

"COME ON FLUGS!" Vanellope shouted. Kevin was making noises that most assumed sounded like he was cheering for his daddy.

"Dada!" Kevin exclaimed.

"GO HERSHEY!" Sticky exclaimed.

"Go Papa, Go!" Ella cheered.

"Herschel, shall we use the Pursuit Mode?" Wonderboy asked.

"No Wonderboy, we're winning this like true competitors," Herschel replied. Time seemed to slow down as Rancis and Herschel approached the finish line. Numerous flashbulbs went off, several champagne bottles exploded open, and fans were jumping up and down. Herschel's front bumper narrowly beat Rancis' by 0.001 of a second, securing a victory.

"WINNER: HERSCHEL NOUGATSON!" The announcer declared.

"YESSS!" Sticky jumped up and down while holding Ella. The baby girl smiled as her daddy began to do victory donuts on the cinnamon dirt. "Let's go see daddy!" Sticky exclaimed and rushed down the stairs holding her daughter. Herschel stood on top of the door of Wonderboy and pumped his fists in the air.

"WHOOOHOOO!" Herschel screamed to the heavens as confetti and Pepsi rained down onto him. Wendy Vanillini, the new Sugar Rush reporter, approached the winner, holding a microphone.

"Herschel Nougatson, you've finally won a Roster Race after taking almost 1 year off to take care of your baby girl, how does it feel to be back in Victory Lane?" She asked and stuck the mic in his face.

"Oh my Mod, this feels so awesome to win again, and I just wish my wife and my baby girl, Ella, was here to see this, I miss my girls already," Herschel replied as he wiped Pepsi from his face.

"Well, we do have a surprise for you Herschel," Wendy said and stepped aside. Herschel's heart leapt up as he saw his wife and daughter running towards him.

"AHAHAHA!" Herschel cheered, ran over to his girls and scooped up Ella in his arms and twirled her around, "you guys made it!" Herschel smiled. Tears of joy began to pool in Herschel's brown eyes as he soaked in his first victory with his girls. "I love you little Ella," Herschel kissed his baby on the cheek.

"Papa go fast!" Ella exclaimed and played with Herschel's hat. Sticky took it off Herschel's head and put it on Ella's head.

"She loves to see her daddy win," Sticky hugged Herschel.

"You wanna win like Papa Ella?" Herschel asked his daughter. Ella looked from under the hat and nodded in reply.

"I wanna be da best like Papa!" She exclaimed. The three Nougatsons climbed into Wonderboy and drove home with Oreo running alongside the kart. Ella was fascinated with the trophy and stared at her reflection in the gold. "Shiny," she rubbed her finger across the trophy. Herschel parked the kart at his house and climbed from the driver's seat.

"Come to Papa sweetie," Herschel cooed and stood Ella in the driver's seat.

"What're you doing Hershey?" Sticky asked. Herschel smiled and ruffled his daughter's hair.

"I'm lettin' her stand in the seat," he explained. Ella nearly fell onto her butt, but Herschel grabbed her hand and helped her wrap her fingers on the steering wheel. "You wanna be like Papa?" Herschel asked. Ella jumped up and down as she turned the steering wheel.

"I wanna go fast Papa!" Ella replied.

"Yep, she's just like her father," Sticky smiled and kissed Herschel on the lips.

"You make it sound like a bad thing Wipp," Herschel joked and hugged his two girls close.

**The End**

* * *

I hope you all liked my first story with Herschel's daughter, Ella.


End file.
